


The Scars Of Robert's Rebellion: The Year Of The Direwolf

by RedAquilla



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Ashara Dayne Lives, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Conspiracy, Daenerys Raised At Winterfell, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Jon Snow is a Stark, Multi, N plus A equals J, Not Overpowered North, POV Multiple, Period Typical Attitudes, Politics, Porn With Plot, Prophecies Can Be A Tricky Business, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Sibling Incest, Somewhat Stronger North, The Pack Stays Strong, Twincest, Wargs, direwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAquilla/pseuds/RedAquilla
Summary: The Rebellion that overthrew House Targaryen and replaced it with House Baratheon left many scars upon Westeros, of which some would never fully heal. Eddard Stark and his wife Ashara have lived happily in Winterfell with their children for fifteen years but now that King Robert is in need of a new Hand, they are dragged into the Game yet again...will they survive or die?
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark
Comments: 126
Kudos: 93





	1. A Strange Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> So after Scars Of Robert's Rebellion failed at what it was meant to be and after some more planning and sudden urge to write this. Here's a full rewrite from A Happy Marriage with some differences from the original that the original Scars was meant to introduce.
> 
> Some quick points:  
> -Daenerys was raised at Winterfell and is not a Mad Queen, her coin landed on the right side.  
> -The North is slightly different from canon, there are some changes here and there but don't expect something overpowered like 100 000 soldiers or mammoths riders or things like that.  
> -Some story points will not be fully explained like how the North got to the point it is as my other work A Troubled Regency will focus on that but it shouldn't be necessary to read it to understand this one.

Daenerys Targaryen I

Winterfell, North, 297 AC

Daenerys woke up in her comfortable bed and was quick to stretch her arms, yawning before standing up and opening the window to let some fresh air in. She walked towards the bathtub and smiled after finding it filled with warm water. Ros had been there and Daenerys had not noticed it at all…as always…Ros’ feet were quiet.

She undressed her nightgown and then immediately got inside the bathtub, sighing with pleasure as soon as her skin felt the warmth of the water. This was a habit she picked from her mother, the Lady Ashara Dayne Stark. Well…Lady Ashara was not her real mother and Lord Eddard Stark was not her real father and her siblings were not her real siblings but they were her family, the only family she knew…

Her adoptive parents treated her as if she was one of their own children, her adoptive siblings treated her as if she was a sister and the servants who used to look down on her when she was growing up now treated her just as they treated any other Stark.

Winterfell was everything she ever knew and thus her home, where she felt safe, a home which she did not wish to leave by any means. She knew many Northerners and Southrons did not like her because of what her real father did to them but she did not care anymore, she had grown above it, she no longer was a crying child of six wondering why people were being mean to her, she was a Northerner whether they wanted it or not. And the people that mattered to her supported her.

Sometimes she did wonder about her true parents…the previous King and Queen who died when she was a babe. She never knew them besides from what Maester Yolan told her in his History lessons…about the madness that supposedly lurked in House Targaryen and was especially prevalent in her true father, King Aerys who harmed the North and her adoptive family so much…nothing scared Daenerys more than turning mad and hurt her family and friends as her true father did to his…it was her biggest fear…a fear that gave her nightmares at times…

Instead, Daenerys hoped to turn just like her true mother, Queen Rhaella, who her adoptive parents assured was not mad even when she suffered so much at the hands of her true father and loved Daenerys from the bottom of her shattered heart and fought with all her might to bring her to the world and give her the gift of life at the cost of her own…her parents told her she should never forget the last Targaryen Queen and she did not.

Just last year, when she began flowering and was deemed more mature, her mother, the Lady Ashara gave her some more information about the previous Queen…about how she was raped when King Aerys burnt his victims but also scratched and injured…Daenerys was convinced she was a product of one of those rapes even if her mother Ashara did not say it so she asked why Queen Rhaella sacrificed herself for a child that was conceived during her suffering…her Dornish mother smiled and said once she was a mother and had children of her own, she would understand why.

It wasn’t much to go by but suddenly the funny name that Daenerys called her real mother since the age of six, when she learned she wasn’t the daughter of Lord and Lady Stark, felt like it was truly fitting…Dragon Mother…for she was a dragon who endured so much for her hatchling…putting some more thoughts into it and Daenerys was convinced there was no better homage to such a woman. Her Dragon Mother was in her heart and her blood.

Once Daenerys was done bathing, she dried her long silver-blonde hair and had her small and slender body, wrapped in a towel before walking to her wardrobe where she picked a red gown and began dressing it. Normally Ros would be there to help her but all of Lady Ashara’s daughters trueborn or not knew how to get dressed by themselves.

She took a seat in front of the mirror and brushed her long hair until it was perfect and tied. The latest nameday present she received from her family was around her neck again. It was a gorgeous silver neckless with both a direwolf and a dragon coming from an amethyst surrounded by the silver framework. She had shed tears of joy when she found it inside a box that little Lyra of two had given her, it meant so much for her because it meant she was truly accepted by her family.

She took the furs and placed them on her shoulders and then climbed down the stairs and made her way to the Great Hall, greeting everyone she saw on her walk. There she found the girls, her sister Elianna Stark, Jeyne Poole the daughter of Vayon Poole, the Steward of Winterfell, and Beth Cassel which was the youngest of the group and daughter of Ser Rodrik Cassel, the Master-at-Arms. And…there was also Arya but knowing her sister…she probably was bothering the boys to spar with her again… “Good morning everyone!” she said with a smile as she approached the group to take a seat and eat something.

They replied the same way and Elianna gestured for her to sit next to her. “You slept quite a lot today Dany…” Jeyne said with a smirk. “Good afternoon to you.”

“Did I sleep till afternoon?” she asked surprised. “I did not even notice it…”

“Ros went to your room to help you bathe but returned smiling just a couple minutes afterward and told your mother that you were sleeping peacefully so she decided to not wake up the Princess…” Beth pressed forward with a smile.

Given that the water was just warm when Daenerys entered it and that Ros usually heeded to her request of having it nearly scalding, it meant that some time had indeed gone by… “You didn’t even see the boys leave with father to exert the King’s Justice on a deserter.” Elianna said as she took a sip of whatever was in her cup, most likely water or tea because none of them drank wine.

“Another one?” Daenerys asked concerned with the news. “It has to be the fourth one this year is it not?”

“Indeed.” Her sister nodded. “And last year father killed three…I’m rather worried about him and the boys’ mental condition…I cannot imagine what killing or seeing a person die does to one’s head, especially when I know they are all good people and they have to see it so many times…”

That was true…none of them had seen more than two or three old servants passing away and it hurt them dearly so being responsible for ending one’s life was of course much harder…hence why her father always went to the Godswood afterward… “I’m concerned with them too…” she admitted grimly.

“That is because my dear children have good hearts as well.” Her mother entered the Great Hall and immediately all the attention shifted to her. The Lady Ashara was gorgeous even after so many pregnancies, her body slender, her breasts full, her black hair neatly arranged and shining, cascading down to her back, her violet eyes shining with mirth…she was like father said more than often, a goddess in flesh.

“Did you hear us mother?” And Elianna who just asked the question was definitely going to be just as gorgeous in the near future as her appearance was a copy of their mother’s. Daenerys and her sister used to look very similar despite being daughters of different mothers, they had and still have the same eye color and when younger they were of similar height to the point some people called them the day and night maids of Winterfell but as of late, Elianna had become a few inches taller than Daenerys and with bigger breasts too so no longer were they that similar besides the eye color.

“Elianna dear, you should know by now that your mother has a pinky finger that tells her things…” Mother said smiling as she approached her trueborn daughter and kissed her forehead. _Of course no one could forget about the pinky finger that told mother things…_ “And I see a sleepy head has awakened…”

“I couldn’t help it but sleep so long…I was so cozy in me bed…” Daenerys replied as she received a kiss from her mother.

“Yes…we have all been there before…” Her mother admitted as she went on to kiss Jeyne and Beth too. “Haven’t we Jeyne?”

“I do not know what My Lady is talking about…” The brown-haired girl said, blushing and shifting her brown eyes to the ground, knowing full well what mother was talking about.

“Of course you do not my dear…” Mother chuckled as she kissed her. “Of course not…”

“Jeyne is flushing!” Beth proclaimed merrily as she was kissed too. “Jeyne is flushing!”

“I’m not!” Jeyne protested as red as a tomato, making everyone giggle. “Stop giggling!”

“Speaking of other things…has Ros found Arya yet?” Mother asked as she eyed everyone but Dany for obvious reasons.

“If she did, she did come here.” Elianna replied.

“Oh well…I would like to have a word with our favorite redhead but it seems I will have to wait a while more…thanks to our favorite troublemaker…” Mother sighed.

“Is it something important? We could look for her and Arya, My Lady.” Jeyne proposed.

“You could but she will eventually return here.” Mother dismissed. “I’m sure the boys will not take long either.”

“Yes, they have been away for some time.” Elianna nodded. “I’d say they will return before Ros does.”

“It’s likely indeed…” Mother agreed. “Or not…”

Suddenly a disappointed Arya entered the Great Hall, walking like a soldier in front of Ros who proved the previous statements wrong. “Look who I found bothering Ser Rodrik to teach her how to fight with swords.” The young woman said with a smirk. “Thought she wouldn’t be found…”

“Arya…what have we spoken about regarding playing with swords?” Mother asked with a stern expression, an expression that still sent shivers down their spines…

“I can only practice when Arthur is practicing and when I have finished all my daily chores…” The dark-brown haired and grey-eyed girl replied shyly. “But Arthur is not here!”

“And you haven’t finished practicing etiquette today, young lady.” Ros pointed out sternly. “So while he is away, you should come with me and the rest of the girls so we can practice and maybe but just maybe you may practice swords afterward when your brother is back…”

“Etiquette is boring!” Arya hissed, crossing her arms. “I have the blood of Nymeria in me, I should be practicing with swords!”

“Nymeria was also a Princess and a Princess knows etiquette well.” Mother countered. “How can you be like her if you don’t master etiquette as she did?”

Arya pursed her lips and sighed. Daenerys stood up from her chair and walked towards her sister. “Arya and I will practice some etiquette together so it’s less boring, won’t we?”

“I guess so…” Arya sighed again. “Will I truly be able to practice swords afterward?”

“You will.” Mother nodded. “And you should thank Daenerys for her kindness.”

“Thank you, Dany.”

“Don’t mention it,” Daenerys said while placing her hand on her sister’s shoulder, and then she glanced at the rest of the girls. “Are you girls going to join us?”

“I guess we can.” Elianna said as she stood, Jeyne and Beth following her deed.

“And us Milady? Are we joining too?” Ros inquired with a smile and some movements of her eyes.

“I guess we can but only after I speak of something with you.” Mother smiled and Ros did too as if she understood everything, Daenerys was always curious about how her mother and Ros knew each other so well to the point some words and smiles said everything they needed to know... “And let us bring Lyra too so she can watch and start learning.”

Eddard Stark I

Winterfell, North, 297 AC

The new deserter had been caught quite close to Winterfell and Winter Town for Ned’s taste…and if he had made into the latter, he would have been far harder to find and captured but unluckily for the man, someone found him before such thing could happen.

The man had been half-mad…speaking of the Others returning and the Long Night being close…it all sent a shiver down Ned’s throat…Before his fostering in the Vale, Ned had believed in the Others and other creatures of Old Nan’s tales but after arriving in the Eyrie and meeting Robert and Jon, such legends lost their terror and charm. No one believed the Others existed from the Wall to Starfall and the Maesters argued they never existed to begin with. Ned wanted to share a similar opinion but because the number of deserters of the Night’s Watch was not only increasing but also for the same reasons was troublesome and worrisome…

And then there was Mance Rayder’s lot…the last King-Beyond-the-Wall had been Raymun Redbeard and he caused havoc in the North, slaying Ned’s great-grandfather, Willam Stark, in single combat before being slain by Willam’s brother Artos the Implacable…Reports he got from his brother Benjen and Lord Commander Jeor Mormont warned him that Mance was a far greater foe than Raymun ever was and likely all the previous holders of their titles combined.

Ned did not fear fighting Mance Rayder, Wildlings were usually poorly armed and not too good at fighting but remembering his great-grandfather’s demise in the previous Wildling Invasion and his experiences during the Rebellion made him wary of dying…He had built a life with Ashara and his children that he did not wish to forsaken…and neither did he wish to see more good people die in war, he saw too much blood and death during the Rebellion…and it was already quite a lot to serve the King’s Justice. _Never again I vow._

The Lord of the North sighed as he noticed that his eldest sons had gone off to race each other back home as it was not too far from where they killed the man and they liked competition…somewhat like he and Bran, or he and Lya…or his siblings with each other when they were younger…There wasn’t a single day where Ned did not think of them, miss them…they were taken from him and the world too early…

Ned noticed his youngest son riding beside him in a pony still, pensive…Arthur was ten namedays old, he had black hair and dark blue eyes like his namesake, Ser Arthur Dayne had and he was a quiet lad who enjoyed reading and hearing legends resembling him and his namesake quite a lot in behavior thanks to that. Ash had hoped he could be knighted at some point and become something like his namesake, a paragon of virtue to inspire other children but the lad did not like fighting too much, a trait he got from him so she gave up on that idea quickly. “Are you well, Arthur?” he asked of his son.

“I am, father…I was just thinking…Bran said the man died bravely but Jon says he was just afraid…”

“Do you remember what I told you a few years ago when you started coming with us?” Ned questioned. Deep down he knew his son knew very well for he was very smart and had a good memory but it never hurt to make him work it.

“A man can only be brave if he is afraid.” His son replied as he should. “Mother also added something to it…fear makes us stronger because we recognize that we are not perfect but human beings full of faults…”

Ned chuckled as he heard that. “Your mother is very smart. I don’t know what I would be or do without her…”

His son smiled. “What would we all be without her is more likely, father.”

“Indeed.” Ned laughed louder this time, catching his men by surprise but most of them also smiled upon seeing his expression. “See lad, you got too much of her in you that you know very well one of the sacred rules of the world. Never forget to cherish her, you only have one mother.”

“I won’t.” His son assured. “I love her.”

“Good,” Ned said as they continued their ride. “And what have I told you about deserters?”

“That they are dangerous because they know their life is forfeit if they are found and captured, so he would not flinch from committing any crime no matter how vile.” Arthur recited. “But father…that man did not seem like he was willing to commit any crime…he was so afraid of something that we would just run and run if he was not caught…”

 _How to best approach this question…_ “Sometimes in life, you ought to do what is expected of you and is demanded of you. You may be right in that this man did not truly deserve to die but if you don’t kill him when you are expected to, you are an oathbreaker just like him and then someone else can do to you what I just did to this man.”

“But does that make us good men?” His son insisted. “Vows and expectations are contradictory father…a knight is supposed to protect the weak but if the weak is an oathbreaker…he is not protecting him because he needs to kill him because his duty commands him to…”

 _This lad has too much of Ash’s wits in him…and he is not wrong in his assessment…I was like this once…_ “One day you might become a bannerman of your brother Jon or mine if I live long enough to see to that. You will have a keep of your own and justice will befall upon you to deliver it. You must…”

“My Lord!” Harwin called before Ned could finish his speech and teach his son something he learned over the years. “Lord Jon and Lord Brandon are both without moving on their horses just up ahead…something seems wrong with them…”

Not good… “Trouble, My Lord?” Jory Cassel questioned as he reduced his horse’s pace to match Ned’s.

“Beyond a doubt…” Ned replied worried. “Could be that they have found some bandits…”

“We are not near Winterfell or Winter Town but the Winter Guard does patrol this area if I’m not mistaken…” Jory told him. “The North hasn’t seen bandits this far south outside House Bolton’s lands in ages.”

“There is only one way to fully know, let us see what the matter is,” Ned commanded as he ordered his horse, Brooding the Third, to trot forward. “Harwin get ready to ride to Winterfell and bring the Winter Guard if need be.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

They reached his sons not long after as they were not too far away. They were by a riverbank from a stream of water that Ned knew well and allowed him to conclude that they were about two miles away from Winterfell. His sons were still without moving and so he got closer to them to learn what was happening. “Jon, Brandon what is the matter?”

“Look over there father…” Brandon told without moving his head. “In the snow in front of me…near the trees…”

Ned looked to where his son told him to and his eyes bulged with the sight…a huge dark grey beast almost as big as a man grown stood there with part of its body hidden by a tree…It was likely as big as his sons…and that was not good…Its yellow eyes were shifting to the whole lot of them…and the creature was getting more frightened…it could very well attack at any point…

“Gods!” Theon Greyjoy, his ward exclaimed abashed while struggling to keep control of his horse. “Why the fuck have you two stayed there like scarecrows? Are you fucking stupid?”

“If they rode away in their position, the direwolf could have felt threatened and run after them and then attack the horses and cause them to fall and injure themselves…” Arthur said by Ned’s side, his tone was frightened, the creature, a bloody direwolf scared even Ned…

“Still they can’t stay there like statues!” Jory said worriedly as he took his sword out, making the beast look at the Captain of Winterfell’s Winter Guard and gritted its teeth. “Get away, we will take care of it!”

“Theon, take Arthur back to Winterfell and Jon, Brandon, you two are going in as well,” Ned commanded as he unsheathed his sword wondering how to best kill the beast without causing much damage to his men. _Don’t…_ Ned looked around to see who had spoken but no one said a thing like what he heard, Theon was dragging his youngest away while Jon and Robert were protesting. _Don’t do it Ned…_ “Who is talking?” Ned asked worriedly…he had killed an insane man that day and now he was turning like him just by the sight of a direwolf.

“My Lord?” One of the guards next to him inquired, confused.

“I must be going mad…” he whispered as he rubbed his face. _You are not…don’t kill it Ned…_ what was this voice…this feminine voice… _Remember your sigil…_

“Best if we charge at her with a sword and slash it!” Harwin suggested as the direwolf looked around them all in a defensive position, growling.

 _Don’t do it, Ned…_ “Wait!” Ned shouted as he somehow dismounted his horse without a single thought, wondering what was happening. He began walking towards the beast.

“Father!” Brandon called worriedly at what he was seeing. “What are you doing?”

“Father!” Jon called just as worriedly.

Ned did not stop and kept walking towards the direwolf who seemed to relax somehow. _Yes Ned, do it!_ When he was close enough, just a few inches from the beast, he extended his hand to it and…it began licking his gloves…like a dog usually did… “Easy there girl…” _How do I know it’s a female?_ “Everything is going to be alright…” _I have lost my wits…_ “No harm shall come to you…”

“What is happening?” Brandon asked behind him. “Father what in the Seven Hells?”

“It seems…she is not dangerous…” Ned proclaimed. “I do not understand why but…we can’t kill her.”

“Her My Lord?” Hullen asked confused.

“It’s a female,” Ned explained as he patted her and inspected her, still wondering how he reached that conclusion without watching her parts which now he did and confirmed it was indeed a female. But he also found another way to confirm it… “And it looks as if she is pregnant…”

“Seven Hells…” Jon murmured as Ned turned at him. “I can’t believe this…a direwolf…south of the Wall…”

“There hasn’t been a direwolf sighted south of the Wall in two hundred years right?” Theon asked.

“Aye.” His youngest nodded. “It’s…cool…”

“Direwolves loose in the North after so many years…” Muttered Hullen, father of Harwin, with an unsure expression. “I like it not, My Lord.”

“It is a sign,” Jory said worriedly. “I like it not either…”

Ned ignored them and kept inspecting the direwolf until he found a nasty wound on her left side between the stomach and her back leg…there was a huge opening there. “It seems it was fighting something…”

“What?” Jory muttered worriedly. “I need to warn Rickard Ryswell to send the Winter Guards to patrol this area…”

“We shall worry about that later Jory when we are home…” Ned proclaimed. “I think we shall take her to Winterfell…have Maester Yolan and Farlen take a look at her and patch her up and soon she will be as if she was new I’m sure.”

“Pardon me, My Lord, but are you…” One of the soldiers began but was speaking too slowly to the point Jory finished the question.

“Intended on taking the beast to Winterfell? What of your wife and your children?”

Yes…this was stupid but he could not control himself for some reason. “She won’t harm them…Starks and direwolves go way back, to the Dawn Age and Daynes…well…I’d say my wife will talk her way out of danger…she is resourceful enough for that…” His poor attempt of jape did bring some smiles but even he was worried. “You won’t harm them will you?” Ned questioned and the direwolf licked his fingers again as if it was telling she wouldn’t. “I shall take that as a yes…don’t leave me a widower…please…” Ned patted her back and then moved to his horse as he watched the direwolf limp after him.

“Are you sure about this, father?” Jon asked one more, amazed by the looks of this.

“No, but something told me to not kill her and I’m trusting this feeling.” Ned explained.

“Did the feeling also tell you to bring her?” His second-born asked.

“Not really…” Ned admitted shyly…it cost him to be this vulnerable around his children but he was not perfect at the end of the day, he had his faults…many faults… “I trust you two and Arthur will help me with your mother…”

“You don’t need our help with mother, father.” Brandon chuckled, making Ned remember both Robert and his son’s namesake, his deceased brother Brandon whom Ned missed so much. His second-born was good looking with his mother’s coloring, black hair, and violet eyes just like his twin Elianna and he had quite a few female admirers both at Winterfell and Winter Town and Ned was sure he would have to face the same problems his father had with Brandon and Jon Arryn with Robert…skirt-chasing… “You know how to…talk with her well enough…”

“Brandon have some respect!” Jon warned but Ned could see a shy smile on his son’s lips which the lad was trying to conceal. His eldest son, had been born during the Rebellion and as people said, was a copy of Ned in looks and personality but he was being raised to rule the North in the future something which Ned was never meant to be despite knowing how to rule. “It’s not mother I’m worried about, father…”

“Aye, I know…” Ned nodded. It was the children… “But there is only one way to find what will happen…by letting it happen. Come on, let us return home. Winter is Coming.” And so they returned to Winterfell…with something that none of them ever expected to carry back to the place they called home but if legends were true, this is not the first direwolf in Winterfell and it may just not be the last…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a schedule for this one but right now I have the muse so let's see where this goes. Hopefully, this will not end in disaster...
> 
> Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.


	2. A Loud Marriage...

Jon Stark I

Winterfell, North, 297 AC

The moon was appearing in the afternoon sky when his father’s party entered Winterfell through the Hunter’s Gate with a slow pace so the injured and pregnant direwolf could follow them properly. The creature left Jon a bit uneasy to say the very least…he wondered how mother and the girls would react to her…

There hadn’t been direwolves south of the Wall for two centuries and soon, there would be at least two or three more. He was excited for that but also somewhat scared…just one was already threatening enough to the point that both he and his brother Brandon stayed petrified for a while that imagining perhaps five beasts of her size roaming around Winterfell was scary…but the Starks of old did it somehow so…they’d manage it as well…

They unhorsed by the stables and walked to the Great Keep…the direwolf scared every soul that laid eyes on her…even poor Hodor was scared and he was a giant of a man…the dogs in the kennels were barking as loudly as they could but the beast paid them no mind and limbed behind father. At the entrance of the Great Keep, Jon saw all of his sisters, Jeyne Poole, Beth Cassel, his mother, and Ros waiting for them as they always did. Their gentle and bright smiles always warmed their days after the grimness of the executions. Who wouldn’t find welcome by it?

“Boys.” Mother began with her melodic tone before all the eyes began bulging at the sight of the direwolf. “Ned! What in Seven Hells is that?” His mother asked aghast, the children, including Arya, hid behind her and Ros who was also frightened. “Oh Seven Hells…is that a direwolf?”

“Yes…” Father replied shyly, definitely worried by their reaction. “Jon and Brandon found her near here…she has a nasty wound and…”

“Is pregnant isn’t she?” Mother questioned, still frightened. She had the sharpest eyes Jon had ever seen and then there was that pinky finger that told her things…no matter how foolish and superstitious it sounded, he always failed to disprove the pinky finger because it was always correct… “Do I have to tell you how dangerous she is? Look at her! She is taller than Arthur for the Gods’ sake.”

“But she is not dangerous Ash…she is nice and…”

“How do you know she is nice Ned?” Mother insisted worriedly. “Ned we have children here!” At that moment the direwolf began limping towards his mother, instinctively all the men in the area unsheathed their swords ready to kill the beast if need be, even his father who had been the most adamant on bringing her home…but there was no need…mother stood where she had been, shaking of fear and sweating but the beast gently rubbed her head on mother’s thighs and then began licking the gloves. Mother calmed down and indulged the beast by gently bringing her other hand which the direwolf licked as well. The fear diluted in the air as it seemed father was right for the beginning… “I’m so scared and yet…it seems…that…you are not wrong…”

“I’m sorry for scaring you all…something told me I couldn’t kill her and somehow I just knew I had to bring her home…” Father explained worriedly, his smaller sword at hand and Ice at his back given that it was extremely hard to fight. “I’m sorry Ash…”

“I should have known that nothing is ever as it seems in the North…” His mother murmured as she began patting the direwolf some more. “For some reason…I’m also having a feeling that I’m safe around her…”

Arya who had been behind Ros despite her usual fearless attitude began peeking out and then slowly walking towards the direwolf. “Can I pat her?” His skinny sister asked as she eyed them quickly and then the direwolf.

“I don’t know…” His mother whispered as she rubbed the direwolf’s chin. “Can she?” The direwolf turned around and allowed Arya to pat her, his sister smiled as she held the shaggy fur. Soon Elianna was coming out of mother’s back too and began patting the direwolf’s fur, Jeyne Poole joined in and soon all the women were patting the wolf with cues and awe…even shy Lyra was patting the direwolf’s head as she felt secure in Ros’ hold.

“I guess father was right all along…” Bran murmured beside him. “Perhaps, it’s not just mother who has that pinky finger that tells her things…”

Jon chuckled at that and went on to pat the direwolf too…as he touched its fur, he got that same feeling his parents were describing…a feeling of safety…all the remaining fear he had dissipated. _What is this?_

Father sent for Maester Yolan and Farlen as he had meant to and the two men almost jumped back upon seeing the direwolf but quickly were assured of the beast’s good behavior and thus they inspected the wounds and took the direwolf to the kennels to be treated without any major problems.

His father had disappeared quickly after the direwolf was gone…He was going to clean his mind as he always did when he took a man’s life…maybe in a few years he and Rob would join him there too…when they took their first lives away…the thought made him feel worried as ending a man’s life was tough. Even his boisterous brother felt the same way.

His siblings began dispersing and he was going to do the same but his mother prevented him from doing so. “I need a word with you both, my loves,” she explained as she prevented Dany from leaving as well and with her hands in their backs began moving them to a nearby courtyard. “But let us go to a quieter place first.”

“Is it because of the direwolf?” he asked worriedly. “She doesn’t seem like she is aggressive…”

“It’s not because of that.” His mother said while softly pinching his cheek much to Dany’s amusement. Finally, she stopped them and made them turn to her. “It’s something else, the King…rides to Winterfell as we speak…”

Jon immediately turned to Dany and found her sighing and compose herself. The King’s distaste for Targaryens was well known through the realm. “Whatever for?” Jon asked. If the lessons he took with Maester Yolan meant anything the last King to visit the North was Jaehaerys the First. “And why now?”

“Your namesake Lord Jon Arryn has died…” His mother replied sadly.

Jon knew well how much his father loved the man…he had been fostered by Lord Arryn at Eyrie and thus the man was like a second father to him. And Jon was named after the man so he also felt sad albeit not as much as father would be. “Father will be crushed…” Dany said with a sad expression. “Lord Arryn was like a second father to him…”

“He will…” Mother agreed with a sad expression as well. “But I will talk to him…I’m sure I can make him feel better.”

“I’m sure you can…if the noises we hear at night are to be trusted.” That earned a raised eyebrow from his mother and a what are you doing from Dany. It was then he realized what he had said… _You are not speaking with Robert you bloody fool!_ “I mean…hum…the laughter…and…” _I spend too much time with him that I become just as foolish as he is…_

“What are you speaking of young man?” His mother slowly walked towards him with her serious expression which sent shivers down his spine.

“Mother…I meant no harm but Gods do you scream loud…when you…and father…make love…” Jon murmured embracing himself to receive a slap while Dany hid her face with her hands…

His mother simply blushed red like a little girl caught stealing candy… “I…is it true Dany?” Dany did not say a word and simply looked at the floor with her hands still covering her head, just like he was doing now… “I’m speechless…” His mother confessed. “For how long has this been? How long have you been hearing us?”

“Ever since I can remember…” His mother’s eyes bulged widely when Dany confirmed his words.

“Oh Gods…” Mother covered her face in shame. “This was not supposed to happen…Oh Gods…what kind of mother am I?”

“It's okay mother we are all used to it, even Arya and Lyra…” Jon assured but saw Dany slap her forehead so he understood he screwed up…again…speaking of such matters always left him a fool… _Curse you, Brandon!_

“Oh Gods…I’m supposed to set an example…not make my poor and sweet children hear me…Lyra is two…and you all were two as well…Oh Gods…I’m a mess of a mother…”

“That’s not true mother, we all look at you and father as examples, you are both the role models we wish to emulate,” Daenerys explained, trying to save the ambiance that he somehow ruined. “You are both smart, kind, funny, loved, industrious, with a perfect marriage to make everyone jealous…all of us wish for the same…the screaming part is…well a part of Winterfell as we know it so it would be wrong to not…hear you scream when father does the thing…”

“I’m so ashamed...” His mother confessed as she hid her red face in her hands still. His mother was a tough woman, even the likes of Greatjon Umber and Maege Mormont thought so but sometimes she had these…expressions and fits…well…that was what made her special at the end of the day.

“Don’t worry mother.” Jon smiled as he patted his mother’s back. “Dany speaks true words, Winterfell to us is all this, the people and your screaming…we love you so much…”

“Give us a hug mother.” Dany pleaded while pulling him to force said hug. He did it without hesitation because this was his mess…

“Forgive this naughty mother of yours…but…I can’t help it…” Mother laughed a little. “Your uncle Brandon said I was Dothraki screamer due to your father’s descriptions of our first night…he wasn’t wrong…” Both he and Dany struggled not to laugh…everyone kept saying Bran was like uncle Brandon hence why his name fitted so well and if this statement is true, then he understood why…because his brother would certainly say something like that… “Let me compose myself…” she inhaled some air and let it out, then she made some weird gestures with her arms and hands. “I’m ready! I’m going to speak to your father now!”

“Do not be too hard on yourself mother.” Dany pleaded as she kissed mother’s cheek. He did the same.

“Now…I told you this because I’m counting on your help to prepare everything, a King’s visit is no small affair and we must be prepared. You are my eldest children and your father and I need to start delegating some affairs to you so you can get used to adulthood and running a household as is expected of you.”

Both he and Dany nodded a bit overwhelmed with the responsibility they were receiving but certainly set on not disappointing any of their parents. “We are ready to help.” Jon avowed. “Give us the word and we do our best mother.”

“My good children…come here so I can kiss you both.” No Stark child no matter how wild he or she was could resist those kisses from the Lady Ashara…he did not know why, and neither did his siblings…but there was something in those kisses…like a blessing from the Gods…His mother’s kiss on the cheek left him with all the energy he needed for the rest of the day.

“You should go tell father what happened with Lord Arryn and what is coming,” Jon suggested. “He is the Lord of Winterfell and needs to be informed.”

“Oh, I will, do not worry.” Mother avowed. “But I’m afraid of what the King might want…I fear he might wish for your father to become Hand…King Robert is quite easy to predict in this matter…”

Hand of the King was the second most important position in the realm, only the King was above it. Any man would gladly take such position but not his father of that Jon knew and his mother’s words of the south made him shudder if his father was to accept such position… “Father will not accept…” Dany whispered. “And the King might take it as slight…especially when I’m here…he might think father has converted to…the Targaryen cause…because of me…”

“Nothing will happen to you, your father, or any of us.” Mother assured. “We will figure something up, we always do. I’m more than sure that a war will be avoided, for all the faults King Robert has, his love for your father is too strong for him to turn against us in such a way. Anyway…go help Ros, she might be in need of some help with a…certain someone...”

“Arya…” They both said laughing. “Take as much time as you wish father, mother.” Dany added.

Mother nodded and left and two of them made way to the Great Keep. He could see that Daenerys was tense so he placed his hand on her shoulder. “You are protected here, no harm will come to you,” he assured. “You don’t have to fear King Robert.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about Jon…it’s you all…I wouldn’t bare it if any of you died because of me…” Dany said with almost tears in her eyes. “Anyway…let’s not speak of this, for now, let’s enjoy ourselves and work hard in the tasks we were given.”

“Aye.”

Ashara Dayne I

Winterfell, North, 297 AC

Ashara knew she would find her husband in the Godswood. Her Ned always went to the Godswood when he was conflicted with something or took a man’s life. She learned that very fast.

House Dayne followed the Old Gods thousands of years ago but they converted to the Faith during the Andal Invasion to avoid unnecessary bloodshed but nevertheless, they kept many of the Old Ways such as the Guest Right which was sacred for House Dayne.

Starfall still had a beautiful Godswood where a weirwood Heart Tree still thrived, some Daynes also prayed to the Old Gods besides to the Seven on a variety of occasions. Her late mother, Elyana Blackmont, taught all her children how to pray to the Old Gods and frankly, Ashara always found it much easier to worship the Old Gods than the Seven.

When she first came to Winterfell all those years ago, when Ned’s father was still alive and his siblings too, she who had been indifferent to religion but even her quickly felt a strong connection to the Old Gods in the Godswood. It was an imposing sight, three acres of old forest untouched for thousands of years with the castle raising around it. Its trees were strong, mighty oaks and ironwoods that reached unbearable heights. It was the same at Starfall but here there were no animals, only silence, peace, quietness, calmness…It all had a mystic to it…so when she took her sweet Ned for a husband, she took his Gods too, just as the Daynes of old.

And the Godswood also held one of her favorite parts of Winterfell…the hot springs…Ashara loved the water, it was in her being. Her late mother and her brothers called her a mermaid for she had to take a swim every day, to feel her muscles stretch, the wetness around her body…and when she convinced her Sweet Quiet Wolf into joining her morning routine…it was just perfect…

He was so kind to her that he had an inside pool built for her, so they could have more privacy together…she blushed again as she thought about the conversation she just had with Jon and Daenerys about her moans…it was so shameful…all their children hearing their mother moan from pleasure… _Gods I’m a mess…no matter what they say…no wonder some people say I betray my husband…_

She found Ned, her husband and lover, beneath the Heart Tree as she expected of him, seated on a moss-covered stone. Ice, his beautiful and monstrous sword across his lap while he cleaned it with the help of the nearby waters that were as black as the night. The humus of the floor swallowed the sound of her feet and so she tried a little play of her own…she got right next to him without him noticing… “Ned.” she called softly prompting him to turn her way and place his lips right where she wished, hers, so she planted a big passionate kiss on the man she loved the most.

They stayed like that for a little while…their marriage was one of love, approved by everyone in his family and hers before everything went to chaos fifteen years ago, when Ned lost so many unjustly… “Ash,” he said with a shy smile when they broke the kiss. “Where are the children?”

He would always ask her that, he loved their children so much just as she did. They were the product of their love and countless nights of pleasure too…pleasure that apparently was well known in the family… _I’m such a mess…_ “Ros has taken them somewhere…perhaps the boys will be training in the yard too.”

“Again I’m sorry for bringing the direwolf…I don’t know what happened with me…”

“Don’t worry about that, my love,” she said while she wrapped her arms around him. “I don’t believe she will hurt us…not after…touching her and get a weird feeling she meant no harm to us. But Gods wasn’t I scared when I saw her…”

“I felt the same way and it just leaves me worried and confused…” Ned told her as he looked at the canopies of the trees. “And that female voice…I just don’t understand it…”

“A female voice?”

“It told me to not kill the direwolf and somehow planted the idea of bringing her home in my head.” Her husband explained. “What could this be?”

“Perhaps we will never know, my love…” she said grimly. She had not heard this mysterious voice to provide a solid opinion on the matter… “By the way…what will you name the direwolf?”

“Name?”

“Yes, Eddard Stark, she is to live with us isn’t she?”

“Yes…I believe so…”

“Then she can’t remain as direwolf or beast, she needs something better.” she insisted. “She deserves to be called something nice.”

“How about…Winter?”

Ashara began giggling before she kissed his cheek. “Sounds like a good name…you love to say Winter is Coming don’t you?”

“I do.” Ned chuckled too. “And how is my Shining Star doing today?”

She loved it when he called her that, it was his invention during their first night of love and after fifteen years it still had a charm to it. “It depends…how is my Sweet Quiet Wolf doing today? Specifically…how did the execution go?”

“The man died well, I will give him that.” Her husband said as he ran a swatch of oiled leather up Ice, polishing the metal until it gleamed.

“This man was the fourth one this year right?” she asked worried, watching as he stroked the sword. Ashara knew how to use a dagger if need be and when she was younger she practiced some with swords but it was never her thing. She tried to yield Dawn once but it burned her hands when she tried to swing it, she was not deemed worthy enough of such honor by the sword itself. Dawn allowed everyone to carry it around but not everyone could yield it, only the chosen ones. Now the sword remained in Starfall as her brother could no longer use it…she missed him dearly but she knew he was well in his new place.

Dawn and Ice were also as different as day and night. Dawn was pale as milkglass while Ice was dark, shaped in Old Valyria before the Doom took nearly all Valyrians to the grave. Yet its name was older still as she came to learn, perhaps as old as Dawn, thousands of years old. She did not quite know what happened to the previous sword though. Little Artie was trying to uncover clues on the old books of the library but he wasn’t yet able to read Old Tongue to read the most ancient ones and since Maester Yolan could not read it either, her youngest had been bothering her and Ned to let him go to Skagos to learn it but they simply did not want him to go as the Skagosi were not too friendly with Starks and besides he was still too young. “Indeed...” Ned stated grimly. “He was half-mad…something had put a fear in him so deep that no words could reach him…” Her husband sighed next.

“And the Watch’s numbers are dwindling by the month…like Ben says...” Ashara added. “Is it the wildlings?”

“Who else could it be?” Ned lifted Ice and looked down at the cool steel of it. “And it will only grow worse,” he warned. “The day may come when I will have no choice but to call the banners and ride north to deal with this King-Beyond-the-Wall for good and for all.”

“I fear for that day love.” Ashara shuddered with the thought of it, hugging her husband tighter. “Going beyond the Wall to fight wildlings…”

“Mance Rayder is nothing for us to fear, Ash,” Ned assured with a smile. “I shall be careful.”

“I hope so, I don’t want to be a widow at five and thirty.”

“And you won’t.” Ned assured as he kissed her forehead. “Is there something else you wish to talk about?” he inquired as he slid Ice back into its sheath ready for the next execution.

 _The news…_ Ashara took her husband’s hand. “A raven from King’s Landing came, love,” she explained. “Jon Arryn is dead…”

His beautiful eyes found hers and they got darker, the grief was taking him already…Jon Arryn was like a second father to him and she still had very fond memories of the kind old man too, before the deaths of Elia and her children…She too grieved his death at the end of the day.

“Jon…” he murmured. “Is it true? Please tell me it’s not…”

“The letter had the King’s seal…I saved it for you in case you wanted to read it yourself,” she explained as she passed him the letter and he took a quick peek at it. “I did not wish to bother you while your conscience was still heavy…and then there was the whole direwolf affair and I lost notion of things.”

“You did well love and don’t be sorry for feeling scared with Winter.” Ned smiled at her planting a kiss on her lips this time. “If it wasn’t for you…I don’t know where I would be by now…”

“I know...” she cooed while patting his cheek once more. “The letter did have some other interesting information…I believe it was Robert himself who wrote it judging by the messy letters…he said Lord Arryn was taken quickly, Grand Maester Pycelle was helpless…so helpless that only Milk of the Poppy was advisable.”

“A small mercy I suppose…” Ned muttered.

“Indeed…but…”

“But what Ashara?” Ned asked concerned.

“You know how Oberyn is a friend of mine…he knows how to use poisons and showed me some…” she explained remembering how scared she had been when she first milked a snake for her venom. “Some poisons make death seem natural but…the signs are still there if one takes close attention…”

“You think Jon was poisoned?” Ned asked aghast.

“It’s not hard to conceive, I mean he was the Hand of the King and such position attracts the hate of many…” she pointed out. “You know how I have always said King’s Landing is a nest of vipers? Well here is your proof. If it’s true that is.”

“Gods…” Ned sighed. “He didn’t deserve such dishonorable dead…he was a great man…”

“Great men are always targeted love, you ought to know by now.”

“I guess so…” Ned sighed once more. “Gods be damned if it happened...”

“The message explained that Lysa Arryn took his son back to the Eyrie and seemed fine but grieving for her husband’s death.” she continued, knowing fully well that only one bit of information remained. “And there was something else too…”

“Better or worse?”

“It depends on what you consider better or worse,” she said before she revealed the information. “Robert is coming to Winterfell.”

It took some time for Ned to comprehend her words, but when he did, she noticed his grey eyes getting brighter again. “Robert is coming here?” When she nodded, a smile broke across his face, a shy one of course…

Ashara wished she could feel the same way as her Ned but…she could not. Her best friend and her children’s deaths were left unanswered after fifteen years. She knew Ned had no part in it, she made him promise he would keep them alive but the Lannisters had taken them before he could even lift a finger…and Robert did nothing either just as Jon Arryn…she tolerated the man for he was her husband’s best friend and unfortunately for her, the King but she held no love for him anymore. “I knew you would be happier…” she said with a small smile. “Ben should know as well I believe?”

“Yes.” Ned nodded. “I know you don’t like Robert much anymore…”

“It is okay Ned…” she assured him, not wishing to sadden him further on such a joyful moment for him especially considering the news he had received. “I know how to control my feelings and impulses, besides…it wasn’t he who committed the atrocity...”

“I know but…” After all these years she loved the way he cared for her…none knew about how happy their life was at Winterfell…they lived on their own little world away from the vipers and she loved it all. And caring for their children was also marvelous but she was making sure they knew that Winterfell was not the rest of the world.

“We shall send the swiftest bird to Castle Black so your brother can be present,” Ashara explained. “And we shall prepare ourselves in the meantime.”

Ned rose and pulled her to her feet making her giggle. “I don’t wish to force you anything…”

“Ned…you cannot refuse the King can you?” she dismissed as she kissed him. “I will be fine.”

“Unless he asks me to harm Dany…” Ned murmured grimly.

“He will not.” she tried to assure but even her did not know if Robert would actually be so foolish as to ask Ned to kill Daenerys in his home…when she has done nothing against him. Only time would tell…

“How many years has it been since I last saw him?” Her husband asked. “And he gives us no more notice than this?”

“It seems so…your friend never struck me as a person who gives it much thought if the matter is not war.”

“I…cannot deny that…” Ned laughed. “How many in his party, did the message say?”

“If I’m to use the measurements of Aerys’ reign then we should be looking at three hundred people at the very least.” she deduced. “Cersei Lannister and her children travel with him of course, just like almost every Lannister...”

Ned did not like Lannisters either. Who would after witnessing such horrendous crimes? She could not even imagine the sight that Ned had to witness back then…and the awful messages she got from her friends at Sunshine Orphanage in King’s Landing…some girls who came to start a new life at Winter Town and Direwolf Harbor carried scars that even her or time could not ease. It truly angered her the state some of them were…broken…

“They are everywhere it seems…and it does sound as if Robert is bringing half his court here…Well…I’m sure the children will like some playmates…” Ned smiled. “I also hope you don’t end up in a verbal war with the Queen for some reason…I fail to know what would happen afterward…especially with our concerns…”

“With me arrested and dead for destroying her ego?” Ashara laughed quite loudly and bitterly. “Would you like that? Dornishwoman destroys the Queen’s ego…the Ballad of the Noisy Star…”

Ned laughed loudly. “I would much prefer if such ballad would not be written…” Then he kissed her on the lips. “I do wonder how we will feed all these people…and in such short notice…Gods he never learns…”

“This is a good time to see how well our reforms have gone.” Ashara pointed out. “I’m sure we will surprise some of them…and keep our trump cards still hidden…for any future trouble…”

“Indeed…” _Robert will want you to be his Hand, but I’m sure even you have deduced as much my Sweet Quiet Wolf…I will be there for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wasn't expecting such a warm reception after just a chapter but I thank you all for it. This chapter was the previous first chapter but I rewrote will also keeping its essence in place. I will try to write some more for the weekend but I can't promise anything because I have a very busy December at least until Christmas...
> 
> Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.


	3. The New Tenants Of Winterfell

Eddard Stark II

Winterfell, North, 298 AC

“FUUCCKK!!!” His wife screamed while he licked her clit with the sunlight of the early hours of the morning shining upon them through the window. They had meant to get dressed and start their duties but as in every day they started, they kissed each other on the lips and more often than not, as in that day, they just…went further… “Don’t stop!” she commanded of him while she held his hair and he did as he was told without much hesitation…

After a few minutes, he stopped licking and inspected her insides, finding her wet enough to put it in and so he entered her, slowly at first but picking up the pace not long after. He couldn’t help but notice that his wife was covering her mouth with her right hand just as she did in the last couple of days. If she meant to keep it low in volume, thanks to a conversation she had with Jon and Daenerys before the New Year…she wasn’t doing a very good job…

He took her big and round breasts with his hands and sucked her nipples while he increased his pace further, she picked a pillow and hid her face under it as her volume increased proportionately to his pace. Because they had done it during the night, he could hold himself for longer and so he just enjoyed it all before being forced to address his duties. She spent herself before he could spill his seed inside her but they were not too far apart.

He took his cock out of her and with his arm, he cleaned the sweat off his face. Then he stood there panting, recovering his breath but he saw that she was panting more than him under the pillow. “It seems you did not hide your volume that much…” he japed but his teasing was met by a pillow in the face.

“You could have helped me with it!” she protested. “I’m trying to not scare our children and you are just…”

“Ash, what do you want me to do to help you?” he asked. “You were always loud…it’s in your being and it’s not something you can change more than what you have done.”

“I don’t know…” she sighed while covering her beautiful face with her hands. “I love it when you make me scream…I love having you inside me but…”

Ned could not deny he was also ashamed of subjecting his children to…a screaming session but his primal being just wanted to claim his wife every day…lick her breasts…kiss her lips…ravish her insides…she along with the children was what kept him going after everything he went through and lost. Ashara was even more special because with her he could truly be himself and know that she loved and respected him for it. “Our children…seem to be used to it…so why stop?”

“You just sound like your brother Brandon!” Ashara said indignantly. “What do you think our youngest, our sweet and precious Lyra who is almost afraid of her own shadow thinks when she hears me moan when you put your cock in me?”

“Has she ever asked you why you are screaming at night or dawn?” he countered.

“No…”

“Then I don’t think there is a problem, Ash,” Ned concluded. It was true that his youngest daughter was very shy and scared easily, she took it from him but she couldn’t stay that way forever… “She is often scared but someday she will have to face her fears, my love, and if we help her overcome them, we are doing a good job as parents are we not?”

“Yes but…is allowing our children to hear us…I mean me a good thing?”

“No…but you have been reducing the moans lately…and those you make are not as loud as they used to be,” Ned confessed as he picked his clothes and began getting dressed. “We can always stop…though it grieves me much…”

“What if we have another child?” she asked, her look still pensive.

“Another child? Are you sure about it?” he questioned quite surprised if he was to be honest…it had been nearly three years since they had Lyra…it’s not like they tried but she never got pregnant again.

“As far as I know I might be pregnant already…” she told him without flinching. “We have been making out on my not so safe days lately so...” His wife stood up and stretched herself, her breasts bouncing as she did it and he almost took her there again but his responsibilities had to win the fight especially with Robert coming. “We waited for nearly six years to have Lyra after we conceived Arya and we are approaching three years since our youngest’ birth. Not to mention that I’m close to six and thirty which means that my childbearing years are close to ending and I want my ten children!”

Ned chuckled at his wife’s project and then wrapped his arms around her stomach. “My Shining Star…don’t you think ten is quite a lot of children? We still need four more…and soon Jon and Robert will be having their own children…I’m sure Winterfell will be…quite lively…”

“I think it’s quite possible…” she laughed. “But most importantly…if I’m pregnant, we…I mean I shall not make too much noise…”

“I’m not sure if that is a good plan but if it makes you less worried, then we should go for it.” A knock on the door warned them of the impending arrival of Ros. “Come in!” he said as he was presentable enough.

The red-haired woman entered the room with a big smile that did not seem to leave her face. It was hard to conceive that Ros was not nobleborn…she dressed fine, she had good features and learned so much from Ashara such as etiquette, economics, general knowledge, that two could be considered sisters. They thought so alike that if one did not find the solution to a problem the other would which made him feel more at ease. “Milord, Milady…” she bowed before them. “Is it going to be a…couple bath today?”

“I’m afraid not Ros.” Ned quickly replied as he began dressing his doublet. “I have some affairs to treat with the Winter Guard and also some plans that need to be refined to receive King Robert.”

“Me too…” Ashara sighed. “I guess today will be a quick bath…unfortunately.”

“I shall prepare the water for Milady then.” Ros nodded as she began walking towards the bathing room, where Ned had a huge artificial pool built for his wife after she told him to not build a Sept he wanted to present her with. She took his Gods as her own and even if she prayed to the Seven sometimes, he loved her more for that.

“How are the children?” Ned asked Ros as he always did when she met them in the morning.

“Already awaken, Milord.” His wife’s apprentice explained. “All the girls except Lyra are bathing right now. After I’m done with Milady I will help our little pup.”

“You do well my love,” Ashara assured while walking to him and then kissing his cheek. “Good luck with your day.”

“To you too,” Ned replied kissing her cheek. “See you later Ros.”

“See you later, Milord.”

“Ros, what do you say about helping me raise another child?” Ned heard his wife question as he opened the door to leave, she was walking to the bathing room.

“Milady is to be pregnant?” Was the last thing he heard from the two of them before he closed the door and walked towards the Great Hall to eat something.

A while later…after he was done eating, he was passing through the yard with both Jory Cassel and Rickard Ryswell following him. They were both commanders of the Winter Guard, Jory from Winterfell’s chapter and Rickard from Winter Town’s chapter. There was a third chapter, the Direwolf Harbor chapter which was under Harrion Karstark but its services would not be required for Robert’s impending arrival given the distance both points were from each other.

“I want the Kingsroad to be patrolled from Moat Cailin to the Gifts, the Harboroad from Winter Town to White Harbor, and the Direwolf Road from at least Winterfell to Torrhen’s Square.” Thinking about it better and perhaps having Karstark helping wasn’t such a bad idea… “Send a raven to Harrion and ask for him to send some of his men to help us.”

“Will do My Lord.” Jory avowed.

“Once the King arrives nothing bad can happen,” Ned warned. “They think of us barbarians, at least those who did not fight with us during the Rebellion, we must prove them wrong.”

“I assure you on my honor that nothing bad will happen, My Lord,” Ryswell assured. “I have begun drilling the troops, everything should be ready to receive King Robert when he arrives. We shall show these southrons our might and organization.”

Winterfell’s sect was the smallest, it had five hundred men who can mount a horse but served mostly as infantrymen. Both Winter Town’s sect and Direwolf Harbor’s fielded fifteen hundred men of which a third of which were on horse. Amongst the soldiers were people from the lands of House Stark, Glover men, Mountain Clans’ folk, and some of those orphans Ashara brought from King’s Landing and Dragonstone to settle the North. They were all reliable, loyal, and well trained but they were costly too, especially with the many projects they were also involved in but the treasury was still functioning well and every profit was well invested.

“We all wish that Ser Rickard but mind you I don’t want us to be sulking for being mistreated as barbarians nor saying we are better than those south of the Neck,” Ned said. “My guess is that the King is already in the North so we do not have much time, so I’m glad everything is going well.”

“Oh I almost forgot My Lord, we have found a deer’s carcass near the site where the direwolf was…judging by the decomposing state it was in, I’m more than sure it was that beast that the direwolf fought before we found her,” Jory informed him. “We have not found any signs of other direwolves so Winter, if I’m not wrong in the name, is the only one south of the Wall.”

“Not for long I believe.” Ned quickly said. Winter’s belly was so large that he wondered when her litter would come. “Anyway, I will see how she is since you have spoken of her…I leave you two to your duties, and if anything troubles you, come and meet me at once.”

“Of course, My Lord.” Both men nodded as they continued in different directions.

Ned walked towards the kennels and as he did, he found Daenerys coming from the South Gate’s direction. “Dany, were you outside of the walls?” he asked curiously. It was not too common for his children to leave the walls so the sight did surprise him.

“Yes, father,” she replied as she approached him. “Rob had the idea of organizing a small melee in King Robert’s honor so I decided to see where such thing could be organized, if it is viable at all…”

“And what did you conclude?” To be honest organizing a melee would be a good way to impress Robert but to him…well it was just too out of his zone of comfort. He still kept himself in shape but melees were never his thing.

“That if such thing is to be organized, it cannot be in Winter Town due to the lack of space. The only suitable area is the Direwolf Plaza but if we put it there we would mess with the merchants and many people dependent on selling the wares so I don’t think we should do it there.”

“If I’m to be frank…I don’t think organizing a melee is a good idea…” Ned confessed to his adoptive daughter who the previous Queen, her mother, begged him to protect and raise, a wish he heeded. A wish that Robert was more than reluctant in agreeing but with some sweet words from Ned and Jon Arryn, their foster father who unfortunately was no longer amongst the living, he accepted provided she never rose against him which if it depended on Ned, was a granted. “It’s not my cup of tea…”

“Neither is Jon’s or mine,” Daenerys confessed as well. “It was Bran who was far more excited for it and neither one of us wanted to disappoint him so we went investigating what could be done.”

“We can always organize a little display at the courtyard here if need be…” Ned proposed, his arms crossed as he gave it some thought. “Maybe we should wait and see…”

“That sounds more than reasonable.” Daenerys admitted with a weak smile which made him understand that something was not right with her…

“Are you troubled, Dany?” he questioned.

“A little…” she confessed, sighing. “I’m worried about you all…I…” Of course…she has become too much of a Stark to not care about the Pack…

“King Robert will not harm you nor harm any of us,” Ned told her, hoping he was not wrong about, the Robert he knew was not someone to harm innocents much less children or women. Then again there were Elia Martell and her children’s murders…but Daenerys was under his protection and they were like brothers… “If he threatens to harm us, he will be no better than your true father who unjustly demanded our heads fifteen years ago when we committed no crime. I can tell you that Robert will never forgive himself if reaches Aerys’ levels, he promised it before the Trident and I do believe he intends to keep it.”

“People change father…” she whispered. “He might very well be someone so different from the Robert who rode with you in the Rebellion that you will not recognize him anymore…” His children were all getting wise with the years they were gaining…she wasn’t wrong but he hoped he wasn’t either…

“That is true but there is nothing for you to fear, my white flower.” Ned teased as he patted her shoulder which made her smile a genuine smile. “I was going to take a look at Winter so why don’t you join me? Perhaps it will ease your mind…”

“I guess I can go…I do enjoy rubbing her huge belly…”

“Come then.” Ned brought her closer to him and the two of them walked to the kennels. They arrived and the only thing they could hear was the dogs barking quite a lot, more than usual to be exact…Farlen was nowhere to be found either... “They are particularly loud today aren’t they?” Ned questioned with an uneasy feeling.

“It seems like so…” Daenerys nodded seemingly uneased too… “Where is…”

Farlen exited the building with a tired look just as Dany was about to speak and he did not seem to see them there for a few seconds after which he turned back to them, saw them, and bowed. “My Lord, My Lady…please forgive me…the direwolf has been into labor for a few minutes now…”

“Truly?” Daenerys said beaming, the prospect of seeing direwolf pups was most likely in her mind…

“Aye.” Farlen nodded. “Three are out already but she has more in her. I came to grab some more water for both her and me.”

“Should I warn the others, father?” Daenerys questioned him.

“Aye, bring them here…I’m sure the girls will love to see the pups.”

“I will be back in no time then.” Dany said as she picked her skirt and made a run for it. Sometimes Elianna and she reminded him of Lyanna when she fancied or rather was forced to wear dresses…picking them up and running…getting them all muddy… _Gods, she died way too early…she and almost everyone in my family…I pray the Gods that my children trueborn and adopted do not suffer the same faith…I wouldn’t bare it…_

“Want to see them, My Lord?” Farlen questioned, waking him from his dire thoughts.

“Aye.” Ned nodded as he stepped towards the door. _Best not entertain such notions for it will only depress me more._

Elianna Stark I

Winterfell, North, 298 AC

“So cute…” Elianna murmured, melted with the cuteness of the pups…there were six of them, four had grey fur like Winter, one was pure black and there was a white one too. The New Year seemed to start quite well… “Do you think I can hold them?” she questioned her parents with a hopeful gaze, she wanted to touch the soft fur…

“Let them suckle the milk first,” Father told her. “They are way too young and small for such thing.”

“Can I pet them then?” she asked impatiently and so melted…

“Isn’t my sweet daughter troublesome today?” Mother asked by her ear.

“I can’t resist mother…look how cute they are…aww…” Elianna sighed while hugging herself. “Please…”

Everyone chuckled at her reaction but she did not care she wanted to touch them! “Farlen, what do you say? Can they pet them?” Father asked the Kennelmaster.

“Aye, I think they can, M’lord.”

“Well then…I guess you can pet them…” Father concluded and all the girls, even Arya threw themselves at the pups without letting him finish the sentence. “Seven hells…” he proclaimed as he began laughing like all the boys.

“Look at the whole bunch of them…” Her twin brother, Brandon, said while shaking his head. “Poor pups…”

“I guess someone is jealous…” Elianna teased as she petted as many pups as she could like Dany, Jeyne and Beth were doing, little Lyra was trying to mimic them while Arya was doing her own thing as always. From the corner of her eye, Elianna noticed Ros carefully and stealthily getting closer to the pups before she knelt and began petting them too. “If you behave well, perhaps we might consider patting your hair, Bran…”

“And who said I need my hair patted?”

“Your lack of grooming…” Jon murmured and everyone laughed.

“Speaks the curly boy who spends no time combing his hair…” Bran countered and so Jon blushed and looked away. “You’re lucky to have those curls brother otherwise…well…we would see who lacks grooming.”

“Now boys, enough teasing.” Mother entered the conversation sternly to prevent things from escalating. “We are here to see the pups and not comment about hairs.”

“Milady does not want to pet them?” Ros inquired. “These are cute and fluffy…I feel like a child of six again…”

“I shall wait for my turn.” Mother dismissed and then she walked towards Winter who was laying down while the pups suckle her teats. “Or I can pet this big girl who went to so much effort today…” Winter seemed to like the cuddling she was receiving. “It’s already troublesome to bring one child at a time…two is a nightmare…I cannot think how hard is to bring six…you are one tough girl.”

“Can we all keep one for ourselves?” Artie asked. “It’s our sigil…”

“What about Dany?” Arya immediately questioned indignantly. “Or Ros?”

“I…you are right…” Artie quickly said worriedly. “I’m sorry…I…”

“You all should not keep yourselves from having a pup just because of me, I’m a Targaryen by birth I can do without a direwolf,” Dany said without breaking her genuine smile, her sister always had a lot of strength in her even when people judged her she kept her head high and did not falter. “Who knows…maybe I will have a dragon at some point…”

“Dragons do not exist anymore.” Artie pointed out. “They went extinct in the reign of King Aegon the Third.”

“And neither did direwolves before Winter’s arrival.” Bran pointed out.

“Yes, that’s true but Beyond-the-Wall there are still direwolves which explains Winter’s arrival.” Artie countered. “But I guess you are right…perhaps Dany will find an egg at some point though hatch it would be very difficult...”

“And where would she find it?” Jon asked.

“I don’t know…” Arthur shrugged. “Perhaps Dragonstone?”

“Wouldn’t the Targaryens have found eggs there if there were any?” Arya questioned.

“That’s my thought process,” Jon said. “What do you say, mother? You were at Dragonstone when you were a lady-in-waiting right?”

“I said it as joke guys, I don’t believe I will have a dragon but I don’t mind not having a pup.” Dany said.

“I was and I do not recall any eggs.” Mother said as she continued to pet Winter. “But then again…the whole island is filled with caves which the dragons loved to take lair upon so I would not be surprised if there are any hidden there.”

“But the Targaryens killed themselves to try and hatch them again so it’s unlikely any of them would hatch.” Father joined in. “Anyway…taking care of pups especially knowing what they will become is hard, it demands a lot...”

“We are tough, father!” Arya quickly said. “We can take care of them!”

“Aye.” She and her siblings nodded determinately.

Father looked at mother who shrugged. “It’s not like we can get rid of these little ones…best if they try to domesticate them, that is if it’s possible of course, then let them roam around the Wolfswood and risk having them kill someone.”

“Fine. But no delegating your responsibilities to Ros or your siblings!” Father warned. “If you are responsible for one of these pups, you and no one else is, are we clear?”

“Aye.”

“I’m picking this one.” Arya proclaimed while pointing at one of the grey ones. “Is it a male or a female?”

“It’s a female,” Jeyne replied blushing. “She does not have the…hum…”

“Cool! I will name her Nymeria!” It did not seem like Arya paying much attention to what her good friend was about to say about…male…things so Jeyne did not say anything else likely for being ashamed of the subject.

“How predictable…” Bran murmured to Jon and Theon, who chuckled amused but Arya did not find it as funny and so she lolled her tongue at them.

Elianna looked at the pups and noticed the one she was cuddling was a female just like Arya’s so she decided to choose it. “Can I choose this one?” she asked, looking at her siblings to see if they objected.

“No problem from me.” Said Jon. “Pick which one you like sister.”

“Me neither.” Bran agreed. “It’s yours.”

“Wonderful.” Elianna said happily as she continued patting her baby pup. She was wondering what name she could give it…it had to be something good and pretty…

“I choose this one,” Arthur said while pointed to another grey pup which was next to Arya’s right, this one a male. “It’s the only one that is still occupied with suckling which means he is smart because food is…precious…”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Theon chuckled. “In both ways…”

“Shut up you pervert.” Jon scolded.

“I’m sorry…” Theon murmured smirking, his eyes going to father and mother to see if they were to scold him but they did not…Elianna wondered why Jon called Theon a pervert for this…

“I like the black one.” Bran proclaimed as he got closer to the pups.

“I…like the black one too…” Said Lyra almost crying. _Oh boy…_

“Lyra if you want that one you can have it,” Bran said as he lifted his hands to the air. “You don’t need to cry, I can choose another.”

“I’m sorry…” Her youngest sister said saddened. “I don’t want you to…not choose the pup you want…”

“You don’t have to be sorry, sister.” Bran insisted. “He or she will be better in your careful hands than in my foolish ones so now stop crying and give me a smile.”

Lyra smiled and hugged the black female pup which was a cute sighting, especially when Ros began cuddling the little girl. It was beautiful to see sweet shy Lyra like that.

“I think I will choose the white one.” Jon pressed forward. “Or do you want it?”

“I’m fine with this one.” Bran pointed at the last pup, a grey one and the biggest one of the litter. “Don’t know what to call him though.”

“Let them grow a bit more.” Father proposed. “That way you all can see the personality of the wolves and name them according to it.”

“Mine is Blacky.” Lyra proclaimed as she happily patted the black pup.

“Well, it seems someone has no troubles at naming things.” Ros giggled. “It’s actually a good name Lyra.”

“Thank you.” Elianna’s youngest sister smiled shyly with the compliment and Elianna herself smiled at how cute her little sister was.

“Mine is going to be Rune.” Arthur decided.

“Expected.” Bran quickly said, annoying her a bit.

“What about you, oh great mage of prediction? Are you to name yours Pinky Finger That Tells You Things or My Owner is Too Cocky?”

“Elianna…” Mother warned next to her and she immediately felt sorry…it was not normal for her to be reprimanded so she quickly became afraid.

“I…I’m sorry…” she murmured. “I just got a bit annoyed with Rob…I didn’t mean to…”

“I’m an expert at annoying people so I apologize for doing that to you, sister of mine.” Bran said. Unlike her, he was quite used to be reprimanded given his wild behavior.

“Anyway my loves.” Mother said as she stood up, taking the fur out of her hands. “Let us all leave the pups and Winter for the time being…I’m quite tired of hearing all these dogs barking so what do you all say of us going inside the Keep and play some cyvasse?”

“Yes!” Arya said excitedly. “This time I’m going to beat Ros!”

“Don’t be silly little girl, you will need a few more years before you can best me.” Ros said cockily because she was the best player amongst all of them…Elianna only saw the red-haired lose five times, three to mother, one to father, and one to Jon, and to be honest, Elianna wanted to win against her too. She wasn’t the worst player so she had a chance but her family was too good at it too so all the matches were hard at the end of the day…

“I have been practicing some, will you play against me Dany?” Jeyne asked shyly. “I’m sure I can surprise you.”

“I want to play with Dany and Elianna too!” Young Beth proclaimed indignantly.

“Girls, we have time, me and Elianna can play with you both a few matches,” Dany said. “No fighting please, we are all friends.”

Both girls nodded and hugged each other as reconciliation, as mother forced them to do every time there were fights among them.

“Ned, my love, are you free to play or do you have important matters to attend?” Mother asked.

“I suppose…I can find some time…” Father said as he rubbed his chin. “But we can’t do this often especially with the King on his way here and us with matters to attend.”

“We are so many here…we can delegate some affairs to the children don’t you agree?”

“True…but are they up to the challenge?”

“Of course we are!” Bran assured. “But more importantly, I play with father first!”

“You have no remedy, Bran,” Jon murmured whilst shaking his head. “I appreciate the confidence, father, mother.”

“Me too.” Dany joined in.

“And me.” Elianna joined in too, not wishing to be left behind. They left Winter, the pups, the barking dogs, and Farlen in the kennels and spent some time in the Great Hall, playing as the King was ever closer to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for how long the Chapter took, real-life and some lack of inspiration for this particular Chapter prevented me from updating earlier but a sudden muse that I had a few hours ago led me to finish the Chapter so here it is. Some hidden meanings here and there, pups, soft fur...some more information about the North...I guess it's not just filler.
> 
> Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.


	4. The King's Arrival

Arya Stark I

Winterfell, North, 298 AC

Father had received word from Lord Cerwyn informing that King Robert had just left Castle Cerwyn which meant that they would arrive at Winterfell before the day’s end. Mother, Ros, Dany, and Elianna were all pacing around the castle as if they were cockroaches fleeing from light, shouting orders at every soul around while father was with Jon, Bran, and the guards. Arthur was somewhere too, perhaps the library he loved so much.

Arya, however, had grown impatient and bored with the wait and decided to climb one of Winterfell’s walls that had the best point of view to the East Gate which she assumed would be the gate from which the King would arrive and from which she hoped she could see the retinue of soldiers arrive.

Nymeria was down there, barking at her, annoyed that she could not be up there with her owner. Ros said she was as stubborn as Arya and the young girl did not contradict her mentor for she believed it true. “Quiet Nymeria!” she shouted annoyed but in truth, she was so happy to have her own pup, a cute pup that made Arya, a girl who hated girlish things, admit she was cute like a girl would.

The guards were not around for the time being but who knew when they would find it fit to spoil her fun, like so many times before…Father and Old Nan said it was the blood of her namesake, Arya Flint, who made her like climbing buildings at times. She had no way to confirm it but she assumed they were right, they knew House Stark’s story much better than her. Just as she returned her gaze to the Kingsroad, she saw them! A bunch of dots in the horizon, growing larger in number and size by the minute. After a couple of minutes, she could see the yellow flags of House Baratheon waving proudly with the wind…she grew excited and remained there watching them for some time, amazed with the whole apparatus… “Hey, who’s there?”

Arya glanced to her right and saw the Winter Guards coming in her way, she barked inside her head and grabbed a helmet that was there in the sentry’s post which she placed on her head. “No one!” she replied giggling as she turned around and jumped back to the wall, catching the loose stones she had memorized years before to climb that specific wall. In no time she was on the floor where Nymeria came to tackle her, demanding attention and ranting her for not carrying her up there.

“Lady Arya, one of these days you will hurt ya self!” One of the soldiers shouted as they glanced at her from where she had been. They knew who she was…everyone knew about Winterfell’s troublemaker…

“No I will not!” she barked at them. “But thank you for caring!” And there she went…to the kennels to store Nymeria as father had instructed. She didn’t want to do it but father made his Lord’s face which meant there was no room to sway him…

She left the kennels running and noticed that the many servants of the castle were accumulating near the walls, hoping to see the King pass…she moved in between a bunch of them until she climbed to the back of a wagon with no horses and was able to watch the procession enter the castle. Leading them came two knights in white armor, the Kingsguard that her late uncle Arthur Dayne had belonged. After them came a bunch of riders with many colors but all flying House Baratheon’s flags. The one that called for her attention the most was a huge man wearing what seemed like a wolf or dog helmet who followed a blond and annoyed boy…She thought the huge man looked cool with that helmet and so she decided she wanted to have Mikken do a wolf helmet for her.

A sudden realization made her remember that she was meant to be by her family’s side to receive the King so she jumped out of the wagon and made her way to the entrance of the Great Keep lest to make mother angry with her angry face who sent shivers down everyone’s spines or worse…anger father who…well…she never saw him angry but her elder siblings did and they said they had never been so afraid in their lives which meant that father being angry would be the scariest thing…

After a little bit of using shortcuts only she knew, she saw her whole family standing there in a horizontal line, waiting. Her mother was looking worriedly and soon she gazed at Arya running towards them and her worried look shifted to a worriedly and annoyed look. She passed by her as fast as she could but was caught by her father’s hands. “Hey! What are you doing with that on?” he said with a raised eyebrow as he took her helmet off which annoyed her because she wanted to show that King that she was like Jonquil Drake and perhaps he would appoint her to be the Queen’s sworn shield. She noticed that Jon and Bran were both smiling but she saw no reason to smile, father was taking her helmet off! “Go to Arthur’s side.” Her father commanded and she made her way there…annoyed and more annoyed she got when Bran messed with her hair when she passed him.

“Hey!” she hissed.

“Just combing it a little bit, soldier.” he said chuckling.

“Stupid…” she murmured as she walked to Arthur’s side. She then noticed Dany was not present and she wondered why…might she had a bad belly? Arya did not make much of it and chose to watch the bulk of the procession enter her line of sight. The Kingsguard knights came first followed by the cool armored giant and the blond boy who she noticed was looking at Elianna who had a weird look on her face…Speaking of face…she was…surprised by the ugly way the giant’s face looked…half-burned and gruesome…she wanted to puke…

Then a huge man with black hair and deep blue eyes arrived, flanked by two other knights of the Kingsguard…there was no doubt in Arya’s mind that the man was King Robert but considering everything she knew of him, she expected a man tall like Hodor and leaned like father, not a fat man that looked like a bloody bear… _How did he defeat Dany’s real brother, the man who abducted aunt Lyanna looking like that? What a disappointment…_

Father gave the order for everyone to bow by kneeling and so she did it to not cause more problems than what she usually did. Some servants helped the fat King unhorse his majestic black Destrier, a well-bred one…and he immediately walked towards father who was still down. He made a hand gesture for father to stand up and he did, which prompted everyone to stand up too. “Your Grace, Winterfell is yours.” Father said.

The King who donned a huge beard and belly stood still looking at father with a serious face and Arya wondered what was happening a bit scared too… “You got fat.” The King said and everyone looked at him, including father who seemed to make a gesture as to…look at you smartass which made Arya giggle and to her surprise, the King began laughing a loud and contagious laugh that had some traces of a horse’ neigh which even made father laugh and that was so rare but amusing. They embraced each other like long lost brothers until the King broke his embrace and looked at mother. “Ashara Dayne!”

“Your Grace.” Mother bowed with a smile that didn’t look quite right and suddenly the King embraced her and caught her off-guard because mother’s reaction was pretty easy to spot.

The King moved back to father with a very happy look. “Nine years…why haven’t I seen you?” The King asked. “Where in Seven Hells have you been?”

“Guarding the North for you, Your Grace.” Father said.

“And keep the two hostages in line I presume.” The King said, his expression getting grimmer. Arya immediately understood he was speaking of Dany and Theon. “I see Greyjoy over there, behind your sons but where is she?”

Father looked uneased, even Arya could tell that much. “She’s in her room, guarded by two guards…we didn’t think you would like to see her…”

“You are wrong, I do want to see her.” The King dismissed as he walked towards Jon. “Is there a feast?”

“Yes, Your Grace, how could it not?” Father said with a weird smile after he looked at mother.

“I want to see her then.” The King said. “Take a good look at her…” Then he looked at Jon whose face was grimmer than normal and stood there looking at him for a bit. “You must be Jon Stark am I right?” A hand was extended to her older brother.

“I am, You Grace.” Jon said as he shook the hand of the King but he seemed angry…

“Your Jon Arryn’s namesake but you look like your father…” The King whispered. “How many girls have you…laid with?”

Jon was caught off-guard with the question and began blushing. “Your Grace…I…”

The King laughed once more. “I knew it! Like father like son!” he clapped Jon’s shoulder and her brother remained ashamed. The King then moved to face Brandon, who had a smile. “Ah, this one has his mother’s coloring…but…I remember this smirk…it’s your uncle Brandon’s isn’t it? What’s your name lad?”

“I’m named after my uncle, Your Grace,” Bran said as he shook hands with the King. “Name’s Brandon too.”

“Bloody hell Ned, you got quite the way with names.” The King as he moved to see Elianna. “You are the pretty one like your mother…what is your name?”

“Elianna Stark, Your Grace.” Elianna said bowing exactly as mother did earlier.

The King lost his smile again. “Eli…anna…I see where you got your name from…” he moved to Arthur next as if he could not look at Elianna anymore...why? “Oh…show us your muscles!”

Arthur blushed as Jon did earlier. “Your Grace…” he said ashamed as he tried to show his muscles which did not exist.

“You will be a fine warrior!” The King said happier as he messed with Artie’s hair. He seemed to have many mood swings if Arya was to guess. “What is your name lad?”

“Arthur Stark.”

“With a name like that, I have no doubt now.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Arthur bowed.

The King moved to stand in front of Arya now and Gods…he was huge…in size and weight…although he looked nothing like she expected, she did find him intimidating for he was like three times her size if not more…he looked at her from up and down. “And your name is?”

“Arya!” she replied, trying to not sound scared.

The King smiled a weak smile. “Nice to meet you.” he then looked at father. “Any more children Ned?”

“There is Lyra over there.” Father said as Ros stepped forward with Arya’s younger sister in hand.

“Hey, there little one!” The King said with a big smile but Lyra got scared as always and hide her face in Ros’ breasts which made the King laugh. “I see plenty of you in them Ned and the Gods have been good to you with so many wolves around heh?”

“Indeed.” Father replied with a warm smile.

“At least one of us got it…” The King said bitterly as a huge double-decked wheelhouse arrived flanked by two other Kingsguards and a woman as beautiful as mother but blonde and green-eyed exited it followed by two kids about Arya’s age with her coloring, a boy and girl.

The woman who could only be the Queen approached father with a smile like mother’s and father knelt in front of her before she extended her hand which father kissed. “My Queen.” Father said as he stood up.

“Lord Stark.” The Queen acknowledged before she turned towards mother. “Lady Stark.”

“My Queen.” Mother said bowing once more with a smile to match the Queen’s.

“Take me down to the crypts Ned.” The King said suddenly in a commanding voice. “I would pay my respects.”

“We have been riding for months My King and the introductions have not been made.” The Queen said in a distant tone which together with the way she addressed the King made Arya confused…were they not supposed to call each other by their name or by my love? Had she been missing something? “Surely the dead can wait…”

The King looked at her with anger and one of the Kingsguard knights walked forward to grab the Queen’s arm and she said no more words and walked away. “Ned.” The King called again and father looked at mother, then at the Queen, and then every one of his children before he followed Robert towards the crypts.

Everyone began dispersing, Arya looked at the Queen again and noticed she was talking with the Kingsguard knight still while the younger blond Princes seemed lost. “Elianna, go and show the rooms to the Princes.” Mother began commanding. “Jon, Bran see that every horse and knight is accommodated, Ros go tell Dany that…the King wants to see her, Arya and Artie, you took take care of Lyra until the feast.”

Arya immediately wanted to protest because she did not want to take care of her younger sister. “But mother!”

“No buts!” Mother said with her serious face which immediately sent shivers down Arya’s spine. “This is a very important and busy day Arya, one which all of us are needed and I will not tolerate any protests, am I clear?”

Arya bit her lower lip. “Yes…”

“Good, go on, everyone. I’m counting on you.” They dispersed with mother walking towards the Queen before Ros stopped her and exchanged some words with a concerned face but Arya paid them no mind and followed her brother and grabbed Lyra’s little hand to…entertain her…

Eddard Stark III

Winterfell, North, 298 AC

Ned couldn’t hide the surprise he felt at how bad Robert looked…he had gained at least eight stone in weight, a beard as coarse and black as iron wire covered his jaw to hide a newfound double chin and the sag of royal jowls a task it succeeded moderately unlike his doublet which failed to contain the huge stomach…and he had dark circles under his eyes…This man, his King looked like a completely different person from his best friend…and the fact that he wanted to see Daenerys sent shivers down his spine…The Lord of Winterfell seriously hoped it was only the looks that changed…

The winding stone steps were narrow and without the lantern that Ned was holding they would definitely fall down and get themselves killed, he did not doubt that. “I was starting to think we would never reach Winterfell,” Robert complained as they descended. “A man forgets the North is as big as the other six Kingdoms combined.”

“I trust you enjoyed the journey, Your Grace?”

Robert snorted. “Bogs and forests and fields and scarcely a decent inn north of the Neck…I’ve never seen such a vast emptiness…Where are your people?”

“Likely they were too shy to come out…” Ned jested as he felt the chill coming up the stairs, a cold breath from deep within the earth. “Kings are a rare sight in the North…the last one came here almost two centuries ago.”

“If you didn’t tell me it snowed in summers when we were kids, I would have had my mouth opened more than what I had when I saw how much fucking snow was in the roads…” The King ranted as he placed one hand on the wall to steady himself as they descended. “Nice roads I might add, in much better condition than those south of the Neck. What have you been doing here?”

“I hope the snow did not trouble you too much,” Ned replied to the first question. “As for the roads, we have been improving them as much as we can to help with trade.”

“Yes, they tell me of a new port in the western coast…I have heard the Tyrells and even the Lannisters are interested in it.” Robert said and Ned was surprised to hear the Lannisters were interested in trading with the North but he shouldn’t be given that the harbor was being a success thanks to the trade with Oldtown.

“They haven’t told me anything so…no deals.” Ned replied.

“I suppose that’s a good way to put it,” Robert admitted. “How is this place in winter? I shudder to think…”

“Winters are hard but the Starks endure them, we always have.” Ned assured.

“And your wife? Does she endure the harsh winters too?” Robert asked in a slightly mocking tone, the way he did when they were kids.

“Her blood is hot like Dorne,” Ned said. “And you don’t get these many kids by just staying at the fireplace…”

Robert’s laugh echoed through the crypts. “I cannot believe what I just heard…Ned fucking Stark bragging how much he fucks his wife…I was going to say you did not change a thing but I see you did!”

“I do not know what you are talking about…” Ned smiled.

“Ashara Dayne…what a woman heh?” Robert murmured amused. “I still can’t believe you married such a beauty…I didn’t believe it when I saw you two at Harrenhal or the Eyrie but Gods I’m glad you ended up so well, my friend.”

“Your Queen isn’t a plain-looking woman by any chance.” Ned retorted. Ashara was still gorgeous as she was when he met her and to him, she was the most beautiful woman in the known world but the Queen was definitely not bad at all either.

“She is beautiful indeed…but she isn’t Lyanna.” Robert murmured bitterly. “She is but a Gods’ damned viper and I can’t stand her.” Robert said, his face red from the effort he was making and perhaps anger as well…Ned felt some sort of pity for the woman…how would it be if it was Lyanna in her place? Would she be happy? Then again he didn’t like the Lannisters and it wasn’t so surprising that the woman was a viper and Robert hated her. Lyanna was no viper but neither was she made to be a Queen…

They reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped out into the darkness of the crypt. “Your Grace,” Ned said respectfully as he swept the lantern in a wide semicircle. Between the pillars, the dead sat on their stone thrones against the walls, backs against the sepulchers that contained their mortal remains. “They are down at the end.”

Robert followed him wordlessly, shivering in the subterranean chill. Their footsteps rang off the stones and echoed in the vault overhead as they walked among the dead of House Stark. The Lords of the North watched them pass, their likenesses were carved into the stones that sealed the tombs, great stone direwolves like Winter curled around their feet which made Ned wonder what all these Southrons would think of her…likely they would be scared to dead…

Ned stopped at last and lifted the oil lantern. The crypt continued on into the darkness ahead of them but beyond that point, the tombs were empty and unsealed, waiting for their dead…waiting for him and his children...Ned did not like to think about that but it was the way life was. “Do you have one for you already?” Robert asked confused as he saw the hole next to them.

“Aye.” Ned nodded. “It is an ancient custom.”

“A vile custom I must say.” Robert spat out. “Who lives well by knowing he has his tomb calling for him?”

“I don’t know…” Ned admitted.

Robert nodded silently, knelt, and bowed his head in respect to the three tombs in front of him. There stood everyone Ned had lost in the Rebellion…his father, his brother Brandon, and his sister Lyanna… “All death before their time…I still remember Brandon from that cursed tourney…we got ourselves drunk one of the nights and he told me he’d beat me if I harmed your sister…”

“I imagine he would…” Ned smiled a weak smile like Robert’s.

“She was more beautiful than that…” Robert murmured in a whisper, his eyes lingering on Lyanna’s face, somehow hoping he could bring her back to life…Ned had many times tried to do the same, to all three of them but it always failed. “Ah, damn it, Ned, did you really need to bury her in a place like this? She deserved more than darkness…”

“She was a Stark of Winterfell,” Ned dismissed. “This is her place.”

“She should be on a hill somewhere, under a fruit tree with the sun and the clouds above her and the rain to wash her clean.” Robert poetically continued.

“I was with her when she died…” Ned reminded his friend. “She wanted to come home…to rest beside Brandon and Father.” he could hear her still at times… _Promise me, Ned..._ Ned could recall so little of what happened…it took such a heavy toll on him… “We bring her flowers when we can,” he said as happier memories of his children feeling the tombs with flowers made way to his head. “Lyanna was…fond of flowers…”

The King touched her cheek, his fingers brushing across the rough stone as gently as if it was living flesh. “I vowed to kill Rhaegar Targaryen for what he did to her…”

“And you did.” Ned reminded him.

“Only once,” Robert said bitterly. “In my dreams, I kill him every night,” he admitted. “A thousand deaths will still be less than what he deserves.”

There was nothing Ned could say to that…he seriously hoped he did not think Daenerys was Rhaegar because that would be stupid and dangerous. “We should return, Your Grace. Everyone should be waiting for us.”

“Gods Ned I’m tired of hearing Your Grace coming from you,” Robert muttered sourly, as he started back the way they had come, his footsteps falling heavily. “I’ll have your head on a spike if I hear it once more. We are more to each other than that, we are best friends, we are brothers.”

“I have not forgotten,” Ned replied quietly, thinking about Elia Martell and her children…dead…of Ashara crying and slapping him so many times before he could tell what really happened… “Tell me about Jon then,” he begged as he tried to change the subject once more, especially in his mind. “How did he die?”

Robert shook his head. “I have never seen a man sicken so quickly…We gave a tourney on my son’s name day, if you had seen Jon then, you would have sworn he would live forever. A fortnight later he was dead…the sickness was like fire in his gut, it burned right through him.” he paused beside a pillar, before the tomb of a long-dead Stark. “I loved that old man…”

Perhaps Ashara’s theory was true…perhaps Jon had been poisoned… “We both did.” _But who did it?_ “How does his wife fare?”

Robert’s mouth gave a bitter twist. “Not well in truth…” he admitted. “I think losing Jon has driven the woman mad, Ned. She has taken their son back to the Eyrie, against my wishes too as I had hoped to foster the boy with Tywin Lannister at Casterly Rock…Jon had no one ever since Elbert and Denys died…”

Ned would sooner entrust a child to a pit of vipers than to Tywin Lannister and Ashara would agree with him too but he said nothing. “The wife has lost the husband,” Ned said carefully. “Perhaps the mother feared to lose the son as well. The boy is very young too is he not?”

“The boy is six and sickly and now Lord Paramount of the Vale.” Robert further clarified. “Lord Tywin has never taken a ward before, Lysa ought to have been honored with it.” Ned had to disagree with Robert there… “The Lannisters are a great and noble House and yet she refused to even hear of it and then she left in the dead of night without as much as a by-your-leave…Cersei was furious.” Robert sighed deeply. “The boy is my namesake, did you know that?” Ned remembered a letter sent by Jon six years ago explaining just that. “Robert Arryn is his name…I am sworn to protect him and how can I do that if his mother steals him away?”

“Have you tried to ward him somewhere else?” Ned suggested. “I could foster him here…” He was sure the children would like that, Arthur could use a friend…

“A generous offer, my friend,” Robert admitted. “But it’s too late now, Lord Tywin has already given his consent and fostering the boy elsewhere would be a grievous affront to him.”

“I have more concern for Jon’s son than I do for Lannister pride.” Ned declared.

“You don’t sleep with a Lannister in your bed.” Robert laughed, the sound rattling among the tombs and bouncing from the vaulted ceiling. “Ah Ned…you are still too serious, how do you keep your Dornish wife in your bed in the winter as you said?”

“I have my ways…” Ned replied. “I can assure she hasn’t complained about lack of affections.”

Robert broke into laughter right as Ned finished this line and then he felt his friend’s massive around his shoulders. “I must congratulate your wife for making you far looser but Gods doesn’t she still have a long way to go?”

“One has to keep his seriousness,” Ned said. “A Lord’s composure is everything…”

Robert looked at the floor for a bit as he chuckled and then he resumed the conversation. “I had planned to wait a few days to speak to you but…I see there’s no need for it…come walk with me.”

They started back down between the pillars as the King kept his arm around Ned’s shoulder. “You must be wondering why I finally came north, to Winterfell.”

Ned has his suspicions but did not voice them hoping it would make them no come true. “For the joy of seeing the realm’s most beautiful woman and her sour husband?”

Robert broke into laughter yet again. “I really need to congratulate that woman…”

“You need to see the Wall…to walk along its battlements and talk to those who man it.” Ned changed the subject once more. “The Night’s Watch is a shadow of what it once was, my brother says…”

“No doubt I will hear what your brother says soon enough.” Robert cut in. “The Wall has stood for what, eight thousand years? It can stand for a few days more, I have more pressing concerns…” he added. “These are difficult times and…I need good men about me, men like Jon…he will not be easy to replace.”

“His son…” Ned began.

“His son will succeed to the Eyrie and the Vale and with it, all its incomes,” Robert said brusquely. “No more.”

That took Ned by surprise and so he stopped, startled, and turned to look at Robert, the words came unbidden. “The Arryns have always been Wardens of the East, the title goes with the domain.”

“Perhaps when he comes of age, the honor can be restored to him,” Robert said. “I have this year to think of, and the next. A six-year-old boy is no war leader, Ned.”

“In times of peace, the title is only an honor.” Ned dismissed. “Let the boy keep it, for his father’s sake if not his own. Surely you owe Jon that much for his service.”

Robert did not look pleased as he took his arm from around Ned’s shoulders. “Jon’s service was the duty he owed his King,” he said. “I am not ungrateful Ned. You of all men ought to know that but the son is not the father, a mere boy cannot defend the east.” Then his tone softened. “Enough of this, there is a more important office to discuss.” Robert grasped Ned by the elbow. “I have need of you, Ned.”

“I am yours to command, Your Grace.” These were words he had to say and so he said them, apprehensive about what might come next.

Robert scarcely seemed to hear him. “I need you by my side again, Ned, I want you down in King’s Landing, not up here at the end of the world where you are no damned use to anybody.” Robert looked off into the darkness, for a moment as melancholic as a Stark. “I swear to you, sitting on the throne is a thousand times harder than winning one. Laws are a tedious business and counting coppers is worse. And the people…there is no end to them…I sit on that damnable iron chair and listen to them complain until my mind is numb. They all want something, money or land or justice…and the lies they tell…the lords and ladies are no better, I am surrounded by flatterers and fools…it can drive a man to madness, Ned. Half of them don’t dare tell me the truth and the other half can’t find it. There are nights I wish we had lost at the Trident…ah, no, not truly but…you get my point don’t you?”

“I do…” Ned said softly, perfectly knowing what he was talking about for Ashara and Jon Arryn had warned him long ago of how King’s Landing was.

Robert looked at him. “I think you do my friend.” he smiled. “Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King.”

Ned dropped to one knee. The offer did not surprise him…for what other reason would Robert come so far from King’s Landing? Being Hand of the King was the last thing Ned wanted, however…

“Your Grace…” Ned murmured. “I am not worthy of the honor.”

Robert groaned with good-humored impatience. “If I wanted to honor you, I’d let you retire already. I am planning to make you run the realm and fight the wars while I eat and drink and wench myself into an early grave.” he then slapped his gut and grinned. “You know the saying about the King and his Hand?”

Ned did know the saying. “What the King dreams, the Hand builds.”

“I bedded a fishmaid once who told me the lowborn have a juicier way to put it…The King eats, they say and the Hand takes the shit.” he threw back his head and roared his laughter, the echoes rang through the darkness and all around them, the dead seemed to watch with cold and disapproving eyes. Finally, the laughter dwindled and stopped, Ned was still on one knee, his eyes unpraised. “You helped me win this damnable throne Ned so now help me hold it. We were meant to rule together…if Lyanna had lived, we should have been brothers, bound by blood as well as affection…Well…it’s not too late, I have a son and you have a daughter. My Joffrey for your Elianna…it shall join our houses, as Lyanna and I might once have done.”

This offer surprised him more than Robert wanting him to be the Hand… “Ashara needs to be consulted before anything can be decided.” he said as quickly as he could, trying to buy time.

Robert laughed yet again. “That woman has you in her pockets…the great and grim Eddard Stark controlled by a Dornishwoman nor less…fine tell her what you must, sleep on it too if it helps you.” Robert reached down clasped Ned by the hand and pulled him roughly to his feet. “Just don’t keep me waiting too long, I am not the most patient of men.” _This is my place Robert, the North is my home, not the south...This is where I belong…with my family._ “Now, I’m hungry and I also wish to see her…I’m hoping you succeeded in shaping her as you and Jon promised fifteen years ago…” This just left him more uneased, how could he serve a man who held such hatred towards a girl Ned considered a daughter? _Gods be damned…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many differences from canon here...gave Arya some of Catelyn's Bran traits and put a lot of things from the show in this one because let's face it the whole scene looks slightly better in the show which is to say a lot considering what happened in later seasons. I'm afraid House of the Dragon will be better than the later seasons but not better nor equal to earlier seasons of GOT which I shame...
> 
> Anyway, what do you guys think will happen next? Should Winter give a tackle to Bobby B at some point? I'm sure he would crack himself laughing...
> 
> As always, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day and stays safe.
> 
> P.S: I apologize for not warning officially that Robert Stark became Brandon Stark, I did it in fanfiction.net because I published Chapter 3 later and forgot to do the same here. Again apologies and thank you for Cargen for pointing it out.


End file.
